


The Titan's Legacy

by chaosminion



Series: The Titan and the Runt [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Consort Loki, Implied abuse, It's fucked up, Jotun Loki, Loki's children love him, M/M, Mama Loki, Papa Thanos, Rescue, Stockholm Syndrome, both mental and physical, implications of mpreg, say goodbye to your hearts, this one hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Sometimes plans do not turn out the way one expects them to. Thanos is not used to that concept. His children were supposed to be utterly loyal to him. He created them for his purposes, after all. Their love, however... belongs to another, and they will do anything to set him free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Love you all. I have been super lazy at writing lately, but I really wanted to get this final installment out of my head. Thank you for being so supportive and loving my work! Mwah!

Kronos stood on the top of the wall surrounding the palace in Sanctuary, his rose colored eyes piercing through stone and mortar. It was a still evening, and the light was very dim. This far out on the edge of the galaxy, the light of the only sun did not reach very far. Still, it was a perfect evening for a mutiny.

He wasn't alone for long. There was a sensation of the air to his left being squeezed, and another titan popped into view. Hyperion, his younger brother, lighter of skin and shorter than the eldest, his eyes were crimson like their mother's.

Another squeeze, and another. Two more titans joined him on the wall. His sisters Rhea and Phoebe, as tough as the leather they wore and easily the strongest of the females. Four out of eight. The others were in wait in key positions, standing ready.

Kronos nodded to each of his siblings, but he glanced at Hyperion. “Where is Creus?”

There was a snicker from behind them, and a section of the wall peeled itself away, the rough stone melting into smooth navy skin, like a chameleon.

“I've been here the entire time, brother!” Creus said with a self satisfied grin.

Rhea and Phoebe rolled their eyes at each other. Some things never changed.

Kronos grunted. “That makes five. Very well, we should begin.”

“Do you think it will be enough?” Phoebe asked, her hand fondly stroking the bullwhip at her waist.

“I think three of us would be enough,” Kronos answered her, cracking his knuckles. “But I am taking no chances. This must be done swiftly and with as little damage as possible.”

He looked at all four of his siblings, and saw the same determination as his own. Creus had an extra spark of mischief in his eyes, but that was normal.

They were all copies of the great Titan Thanos, their father, but some of them were smaller, or had a blue shade to their skin, or carried more Jotun features than the others. Rhea and Theia had raised lines on their shoulders and foreheads, and Tethys had crimson eyes like Hyperion. Kronos was the largest of the Titan's brood, his hands thick and heavy, and always ready to crush the bones of his enemies.

There was only one enemy tonight.

“Phoebe, you know what to do,” Kronos said, and his sister nodded. She was the fifth titan, two behind Rhea, and she was the best in mental manipulation. She knew her role.

Each of the children had a specialty. Kronos was strength and raw power, like their father. Rhea's talent was fire, and she made it dance for her. Hyperion had a love for metal, and it sang for him. Creus could blend into any background, and he had a knack for sneaking.

The children of Thanos had been blessed with magic. Magic they knew did not come from their father.

“Once we have Mother calm, your task will be to get him away,” Kronos reminded his sister. “Iapetus will be waiting for you.”

“Can we go already?” Creus interjected. “The sooner we get it done, the sooner I can sleep.”

Kronos inhaled slowly, reminding himself that Creus was younger, and their bond was not as strong. Hyperion knew better than to needle the eldest, and he kicked at Creus, while both girls shushed him. It was Rhea's stern glance that made the youngest shut his mouth. Creus had spent more time with her than anyone.

At the nod to begin, the five titans each teleported into the palace, to their own rooms. That was not unusual. They visited Sanctuary from time to time, just never together. Never as a pack. Only when their father called for one or two did they walk these halls. Now they just happened to meet each other in front of the doors to the Forbidden Rooms, the runes etched into the metal keeping everyone but a few out.

Kronos nodded to Hyperion. “Do it.”

With a savage grin Hyperion stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, then placed them spread out on the door. It was made of an ancient metal, and Hyperion had only gotten the chance to study it a few times. Still, it was beautiful, and the runes were like a flowing tapestry.

“You know me,” he breathed, leaning in to touch his forehead to the iron. “Let me in.”

The door shuddered, some of the runes rippling and disappearing. The spells dissolved, and with a soft push, it opened before Hyperion with a relieved sigh.

“My liege,” Hyperion turned and bowed, grinning as the others walked by him. Kronos put up with his humor, though he never laughed himself. Rhea slapped her younger brother on the back, and Hyperion closed the doors after them.

The inside was much the same as they remembered it, though there were minor changes. When Kronos had been little, the sheets and gauze curtains were of blue and gold, and a circular bed dominated the space. The bed was gone now, but a different one was tucked into a corner, with heavy bronze drapes around it that blocked out the light.

Rhea glanced around at the thick walls, painted with a fresco of waves and clouds, a far away look in her eyes. There were more cushions than she remembered, and less books. That couldn't be a good sign.

Creus was chewing on a lip while he glanced around fitfully. “Where is Mother's toy? We didn't take him into account.”

Kronos turned slightly to Phoebe. “Didn't Father give the toy to you to execute some time ago?”

“Aye, he did.”

“What did you do to him?”

Phoebe shrugged a shoulder, twirling a finger through her multi-braids. “The last time I saw him, the Asgardian Resistance was happy to celebrate the return of their prince.”

“You mean there are Asgardians left over?” Creus asked, amazed.

Rhea shared her sister's grin. “I might have missed a few.”

“Silence,” Kronos said in a low tone, as the curtain across the room fluttered, revealing a door that was slowly opened.

“Thanos?” Came a soft, sweet voice. “Is that you, Master?”

All the titans held their breath as a slight figure came into view, smaller than all of them, and thinner. So much thinner.

The difference was so striking, Kronos almost fell to his knees and wept.

Their mother, once so beautiful and full of life and spirit, was a shadow of who he once was. As Loki stepped into the room, they saw his blue skin was a pale gray pallor, the lines of his heritage dark and ashy. Rhea remembered when Loki had explained what the lines meant, whispering of clans and families, and ancient traditions. There were bags beneath Loki's dull eyes, speaking of an exhaustion far beyond words. The thin, see through material that he wore once showed his ample curves and healthy glow, but now they could see the gaunt ribs and loose skin from too many pregnancies. Even his hair was limp and dull, when it was once shiny.

When Loki saw them, he froze, red eyes turning wide as moons. He gave a little gasp, placing a hand over his mouth.

“I know you,” he whispered, his eyes fixed on the biggest.

Kronos took a few steps, then knelt onto one knee. He hadn't realized, with his growth, how much smaller his mother was.

“Mother, I am Kronos. Your eldest son.”

Rhea stepped forward and knelt, and Loki bite back a strangled sob, holding onto his throat.

“Mother, I am Rhea, your daughter.”

Phoebe stepped forward, following her sibling, then Hyperion, and finally Creus. They knelt and spoke their names, each of them in awe at once more being in their mother's presence. Their usual hard and emotionless faces were soft, watching Loki with adoration.

Loki hadn't moved, his eyes flickering from one titan to the next, too overcome for words. Finally he took a step, then another, until he had crossed the room and was standing directly in front of Kronos, laying a hand on his son's cheek. Kronos closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He had not known gentleness since he had been taken from this place. Coming back was like renewing his spirit.

“Kronos,” Loki whispered, his lips twitching and rising, until utter joy wiped away his exhaustion and brought color back into his face. “Rhea!” He turned, placing a hand on her face as well. He went to each titan, saying their names and touching them, and each of his children either smiled or sighed happily. Creus, the youngest in the room, even pulled Loki into a hug, which delighted him endlessly.

“What... what are you doing here?” Loki eventually asked, stroking the top of Creus' dark head. “Does your father know?”

Kronos gave a slight grunt. “Not exactly, but he will soon. Creus, go hide.”

Creus nodded and peeled himself reluctantly away from Loki, taking several steps back to press his back to the wall. A second later he disappeared, blending in perfectly without a bump to hint that he was there.

Loki blinked, then smiled. “Ah, are we playing hide and seek? That was your favorite game, Snowdrop.”

“Mother.”

Loki spun back to Kronos, eyes dancing with happiness. He was so happy he could burst!

“Yes, darling? Oh, I'm so pleased you came to see me! You could have given me warning, of course! I would have tidied up, and fixed my hair a little bit. Oh dear, Rhea my bunny, you look so skinny! Haven't you been eating?”

He fussed over them, asking them questions, about what they ate, what they liked, how much sun did they get, did they get enough sleep? He didn't mention the deadly weapons at their belts, or the training, and kissed their scars without asking how they got them.

That was one of the reasons they loved him so. To Loki, they were not weapons, or killing machines, or tyrants bent on destruction. To Loki they were children, normal and precious. He had taught them to embrace their talents, not to fear them. His lessons that were whispered in the nights were about protecting themselves, and each other.

The titan's bonds were strong because of Loki. Their mother had, from the beginning, told each of the youngest about their elder siblings, and had begged them to find and protect one another. There was no one else in the universe like them. They were a race of themselves. If they were together, then _nothing_ could stand against them.

Not even Thanos.

Kronos watched sadly as their mother fussed. Loki flickered from subject to subject like a bee on a flower. It became apparent, as his attention broke and he focused on unnecessary things, repeating many of the things he had already said, that there was something wrong.

“Phoebe,” Kronos murmured, while Loki was regaling Hyperion with a memory. “What do you see?”

Phoebe's eyes were deep pools of sorrow, and she shook her head. “He's been here a long time. His mind is fragmented. Look, he stops mid-sentence and doesn't seem to be able to remember what he was talking about.”

Kronos's scowl deepened. It was as he had feared. “Can something be done?”

“Something can always be done, brother. It will take years, but I am confident in my abilities.”

That was good enough for him. “Be ready to calm him if necessary.”

Kronos stood up, which caused Loki to flinch away, then a second later he remembered himself. Kronos felt his heart give a painful spasm. No doubt his height reminded Loki of someone else. But Loki recovered quickly, rushing over to grasp one of Kronos' hands.

“You're not leaving yet! Not yet! Are you?”

“We are, Mother. And you are coming with us.”

Loki stared blankly up at him, not understanding. He gave a little giggle, as if Kronos had said something funny.

“I can't leave, silly! This is where I belong, don't you know?”

“No Mother,” it was Kronos' turn to lay a palm against a blue cheek, his voice gentle but firm. “This is not your home. You belong in the snow and ice, midst raging storms. You belong where the snowdrops bloom under the moon, and the sky dances with light. Do you remember the stories you used to tell us?”

Phoebe brushed a finger up Loki's arm. “We can all go to the snow, Mother. Together, all of us! Would you like that?”

Scared and confused, Loki pulled away from his children, trembling as he rubbed his arms. “N-no... no, I- I cannot. I cannot leave.... Thanos wouldn't like that...” His eyes darting around the room, while he licked his lips, rubbing his arms as if something was crawling on them.

Rhea shared a look with Hyperion. Rage boiled between them. Rhea stood and placed herself behind some curtains that mostly blocked her from view. Hyperion backed away to the side, his hand straying to the metal rods at his belt.

Phoebe tried again, keeping her voice calm and soothing, allowing a tiny bit of her influence to saturate the words. “Mother, it's alright. You've wanted to show us the snow for so long! It will just be a quick trip, then we can return. Please, will you come with me?”

Loki stopped, staring at her for a long minute. Finally he relaxed, and even smiled again.

“Of course you want to see snow! You loved those stories. Oh, but I can't go, baby girl. Why would I want to go back? I'm happy here, where I'm safe and protected. Your father is so good to me, you know. Did you see the pretty shawl he brought me? Yes, if I'm good... if I'm good... he's happy.”

Phoebe sighed as Loki went on to describe his new shawl. She stood and shook her head at Kronos. “It is not promising. Persuasion won't work. He's built too many layers of protection in his mind.”

Her hand had unconsciously gripped her whip. To see her beautiful, strong, spirited mother reduced to such a broken state was simply unforgivable.

Kronos grunted. “Then we will go with our second plan. Put him to sleep. We will get him acclimated to the change little by little.”

Phoebe nodded. It was the best they could do. They just had to be careful they did not shatter Loki's already fragile mind.

She prepared the spell, but before she could reach out Loki had stopped, staring with open terror to the space behind them. A frightened, blood curdling shriek escaped his throat, and Loki fled back behind the curtain he had come from, into the nursery beyond.

Kronos had sensed it, of course. The moment another presence had entered the room. The metal doors hadn't made a sound. He turned, not at all surprised to see the broad figure of Thanos filling the doorway. What he didn't expect was the small helmet in his father's hands, sized for a child. He recognized that helmet, and by the sharp inhales on both sides so did his siblings. They had all been given one when they started their training.

Kronos had not known there was another child titan.

Thanos took in the sight before him, calmly meeting each of his children's gazes. He did not look disturbed on the outside, but Kronos had spent the most time with their father and he recognized the tiny signs of suspicion.

It took some time before Thanos addressed them. “Kronos, Rhea, Hyperion. I do not recall summoning you to Sanctuary.”

“That's because you didn't,” Hyperion said, shrugging his shoulders. “We let ourselves in.”

“Why?”

Hyperion went on to give their alibis. “Rhea was bored with the ruins of Asgard, and I had just gotten back from Kree. Since we were both here we wanted to visit Mother. It's been ages since we've seen him, after all.”

Thanos shifted to Kronos, who hadn't given a reason. Nor did he. He was much like Thanos, in manner and disposition. They were two mountains staring at each other, daring the other to move.

It was Thanos who broke first. He had business to attend to, after all. “You've seen him, I gather. Now you can return to your duties.”

He stomped through the room, and Kronos moved out of his father's way, giving him enough room to pass. Hyperion searched his brother's face, confused, but Kronos merely shook his head.

Wait.

Thanos headed straight to the nursery, pushing the door back wide to reveal a scene that had become redundant. They played this out every time, yet Loki never learned.

The Jotun was standing on front of a corner where a small blue shape huddled behind his knees, staring out with wide crimson eyes. The child was the smallest titan yet born, and he had the appearance of a normal Jotun offspring, the spitting image of his mother.

Thanos' face hardened when he saw Loki's arms outstretched, tears already gathered in his consort's eyes. “Loki. Do not make this difficult.”

“Please, Thanos, not this time! I beg you, let me keep him! He's not ready!”

“Regardless, he _will_ start his training. He is old enough. Now step aside.”

“No!” Loki shrieked, spinning to throw his body around his child, protecting him with everything he had. As if hiding the child from view would stop Thanos. “Please! Please not this one!”

Thanos sighed, stepping forward. “You say that every time.”

“He's different! He's not like the others! Please, I can teach him here!”

Loki's cries had no affect. Thanos grabbed him by the arm and physically hauled him away, ignoring the sharp claws, and carefully tossing him to the side, making sure he didn't break anything. The child didn't cry out, but his arms were reaching for Loki, until Thanos scooped him up and held him to his chest.

“You have more to learn than just magic, little one,” Thanos said, brushing back the midnight dark hair from the boy's face, then placing the helmet on his head. It was too big for him, and fell over his eyes. “Your training will make you a titan.”

Thanos headed to the door, and behind him Loki picked himself up, sobbing brokenly as he followed, still desperately pleading.

“He's too little! The training is too hard for him! Give me another year, his magic is growing so quickly! _Please_ , if you love me, don't take my baby!”

Thanos ignored his consort, as he had done in the past. Loki would weep for weeks and weeks, then fall into a bleak depression. Then Thanos would coax him out of it with a new child to love and hold. It was a cycle. The Jotun would be fine.

As he entered the main room Thanos paused, then came to a stop. His three older children were between him and the door, and all three had expressions as hard as iron. Phoebe's bullwhip was in her hand, uncoiled, and Hyperion's metal rods were hanging loose and ready at his sides. Kronos hadn't drawn his weapon, but in his eyes was the promise. Together the siblings created a wall between Thanos and the door.

A heavy silence fell, with only Loki's crying to fill it.

“Give the child back to Mother,” Kronos said.

Thanos frowned, turning a disapproving eye on the others. “What is this? You think to command me?”

“I believe the word for it is 'mutiny',” Kronos said, reaching behind him to release the giant battle axe. Phoebe's whip hissed to the side, and Hyperion shifted his stance. Behind Thanos, there came a quiet gasp. Loki had finally noticed what they were doing. “I have made my demands clear. Give. The boy. To Mother.”

With a snarl of anger, Thanos shoved the child backwards to Loki's waiting arms. Loki began to sob again, this time in relief to hold his baby, backing away from the conflict. The boy still hadn't made a sound, but was watching everything before him in silence.

“This is foolishness, Kronos!” Thanos snapped. “Have you forgotten all that I've taught you? I gave you life, I _made_ you into what you are!”

Kronos sneered at his father. “The one behind you gave us life. What _you_ gave us was torment. Phoebe!”

With a snap like a rubber band, Phoebe disappeared from sight. Another snap and she was behind Thanos, grabbing both Loki and the child in her arms. She gave a single departing glance filled with victory and vitriol to her father before disappearing again, taking them both with her.

Thanos went mad with rage, turning back to face the others with a roar that would have made the mightiest warrior quail in fright. He was briefly surprised to see Rhea appear by her brother's side, taking Phoebe's place. Violet fire crackled and danced along her forearms, though she was not burned. She needed no weapon.

“This is your doom!” Thanos screamed, flexing his large hands, ready to tear apart the ones who dared to challenge him. He had built this legacy of titans, they were his to command! They owed him their loyalty!

Creus peeled himself from the curtains behind Thanos as the others spread out, surrounding their father on all sides. In all four was the same look of determination and, perhaps, a shade of delight in the youngest. This is what they had dreamed about, meeting in secret to plot.

They would liberate their mother from his prison, and put an end to the Mad Titan.

“You've made him suffer long enough,” Kronos said, drawing his father's attention back to him. “All of us remember his screams, and what you did to him. A lesser person would have given up long ago.”

Thanos curled his lips, understanding why they were suddenly challenging him. “I tried to teach you, and the rest. You take something, and it's yours. Loki was happy to serve me. Your memory does not serve you well, for most of his screams were of pleasure.”

Rhea hissed, her flames flaring to life as she spit at him. “Filthy lies! You tore his spirit, and his mind apart! The way you ripped us all away from him, to beat and shape us to be your weapons!”

“As long as Mother did what you wanted, you wouldn't break his bones?” Hyperion taunted.

“Your _treasure_ was only your slave!” Creus barked. “As we were your slaves! Or so you thought!”

Thanos stood in the middle of the accusations, and laughed.

It truly was amusing. He could pour his devotion into his children, and expect the same in return, but a little Jotun would hold their hearts forever, and they would die to defend a breeding tool.

“Is this my legacy?” Thanos asked, spreading his arms wide to include them. He was not in the least bit afraid to expose himself in a clear challenge. “Must I destroy my greatest creations because you could not accept your mother's place?”

Kronos hefted his axe, spinning it in his hand. His veins were on fire, lusting for blood.

“Your legacy ends here,” he answered calmly. “We will no longer be the children of Thanos. Instead, we will be known as Loki's sons, and Loki's daughters. His name will continue on, while yours will fade to dust.”

Thanos was heaving, beyond wrath at this point. There could only be one outcome from this treachery!

He roared, a sound unlike anything in the galaxy. It caused the walls to shake, and the columns to splinter. The inhabitants all throughout the palace could hear it, and they immediately turned and fled.

All four titans roared back. Together their cry was harsher, more violent than the original, drowning it out. Still Thanos screamed, rushing head first towards the oldest son, and Kronos swung his axe to meet him.

The room erupted.

There was absolute chaos.

On the outer wall of the palace, high up on a parapet, there was a snapping sound like a rubber band. Phoebe deposited her charges onto the ground, gently soothing with both her voice and her magic.

Loki was sobbing, holding onto his youngest, rocking the boy back and forth. When he looked up and saw the open, empty sky, he shrieked in fright, huddling down and burying his head against the boy's shoulder.

His son was quiet, allowing Loki to lean on him, gently stroking his head and back, and under his guidance Loki started to calm down. Phoebe watched in bewilderment. Her brother showed no fear at all, and seemed to know exactly what to do for their mother. He must have learned, like they all did, how to calm the panic attacks.

“Hail, brother,” Phoebe said with a smile. “Have you a name yet?”

The boy turned his steady gaze on her, then nodded. “I am Loptr. Papa says my name is Oceanus. But I am Loptr.”

Phoebe smiled. It was a Jotun name, and fit him well. “I am Phoebe. Well met.”

“I know. You make the whip sing, and you look into minds for secrets.”

Her brother certainly had a talent with words.

The wind swept the chilly night air around them, the silence so much bigger outside than in the harem. Loptr was gazing about him, having never been outside before. Loki was apparently still in the grip of panic, for he would not lift his head.

“Not safe... so many dangers... we need to be inside... Thanos will keep us safe. He won't like it...”

Phoebe concentrated her efforts on keeping Loki calm, but he continued to mutter about going back. She sighed and glanced at her brother.

“I am doing what I can for Mother, but he seems to listen to you better. Will you help me?”

Loptr nodded, going limp in Loki's arms. “Mama, let go, I can't breathe.”

“Ah! I'm sorry!” Loki gushed, immediately sitting up and releasing his death grip. Loptr smiled and placed his hands on Loki's cheeks. He was a radiant child when he smiled.

“I want to go with sister. She's going to keep us safe.”

Loki's eyes went wide, and he trembled. “But... we can't.... Your father won't like it...”

An explosion rocked the side of the black fortress, a section crumbling away to show the interior. Loki shrieked, drawing away, and Phoebe stepped in front of them. She couldn't see her siblings fighting, but she could _feel_ the constant bursts of power as more explosions ruptured the surface.

“Mama! Mama, I want to go with sister!”

In the stillness after the noises died down, they could hear Loki whimpering. Phoebe knelt, resting a warm hand on her mother's back.

“Please, Mother. Don't you want little Loptr to see snow?”

Loki hiccuped, but that seemed to get his attention. He nodded, lifting his tear stained face, and stood up with his son in his arms. Phoebe felt immense relief. This was progress.

“But... Thanos...” Loki gazed at the still wall of the dark fortress. There was a strange mixture of emotions in his face, and in his mind. They made Phoebe want to storm back to the fight and _annihilate_ her father.

After a moment, a violent shudder went through Loki's frail body, and he turned to Phoebe, reaching for her hand. As soon as they had skin contact, the air snapped, and she pulled her family with her through time and space.

They alighted in a field of white, a symbol etched into the stone beneath their feet that glowed blue, and the moon glinting down from a sky alight with color.

Phoebe took a deep breath, and when she released it clouds of puffy smoke drifted away. She had nearly forgotten how pleasant the cold was. Her attention was drawn to a figure that stood up at the edge of the circle, tucking a blue cube into her fur robes, and she opened her arms to accept Tethys, her younger sister. Tethys had always had a fond place in her heart.

Once she relayed the news of the battle, Tethys turned to their mother, going down on one knee just like the others had. Loptr scrambled down and ran, leaping into the first snow drift that he came to. He was a creature of ice, and all the titans had winter in their veins, but Loptr had finally found his place. Soon his boyish shrieks of delight echoed through the air, and Loki was still blinking at everything in confusion.

“Is this... Jotu-” he stopped, unable to finish the word.

It felt like home. It _looked_ like home. But he had been deceived by dreams and memories before.

“It is,” Phoebe assured him. She pulled a stone from her pocket that burst with a white light, sending the entire area into relief. With a savage grin she put the stone away. “Thanos is dead. My brothers and sisters have succeeded!”

Tethys was still young enough that her emotional outbursts were on the enthusiastic side. She gave a cheer and tossed herself next to Loptr in the snow, showing him how to make snow monsters by flailing their arms and leaving prints.

Phoebe came to kneel next to Loki, who was staring up into the sky at the brilliant array of shimmering hues. She wasn't sure if he had heard her announcement, or if he was even ready for it yet.

“I remember when I first came here,” she spoke softly, taking her mother's hand. “It was everything you told us about in your stories. I fell in love. We all did. This place... it reminded us of you. We couldn't destroy it. Once we understood that, we saw that it was wrong to destroy the other realms. We had to follow orders, but we vowed to one day right our transgressions, and restore the realms to the way they were meant to be.”

Loki's eyes were fixed on the sky, but he was blinking away painful tears. Finally he lowered his gaze, then turned to caress her face, all the while smiling through the blurry bubbles.

“I am... so very proud of you,” he whispered, brushing his fingers over her ancestral lines. “Of you... and all my children. You never lost your heart, or your will, no matter what happened.”

Phoebe hadn't realized, but her cheeks were wet with her own tears. She had waited centuries to hear those words. Her arms pulled Loki close, and he rested against her shoulder, and after a moment she felt him break into full sobs.

That was good that he was crying at last. From here there would be healing, in mind and spirit, and Loki would once more be the beautiful, loving creature of her memory.

Once Tethys and Phoebe had settled Loki and their brother in a large traditional ice hut, they traveled together back to Santuary, and found the place in ruins. All of the grown titan children surrounded the body of their once mighty father, and pledged an oath.

Never to do harm to the realms again. They vowed to keep each other in check, and never allow any one of them to grow too ambitious, or too powerful. They would each watch over a realm, or a place in the galaxy, and help to restore it.

They swore.

And Lokisons and Lokisdottirs kept their oaths.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third, and I'm thinking final, installment for The Titan and the Runt series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
